Arabian night of love!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Aladdin and Jasmine are finally married.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney's Aladdin.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my wife's sweet friend Jennifer Birgersson X and Kelly of the Day.**

* * *

**Arabian night...of love!**

**Now that they are married, Aladdin and Jasmine are finally allowed to have sex with each other.**

**They enter Jasmine's bedroom.**

"I wanna get fucked." says Jamsine as she takes off her wedding outfit.

"Okay, baby." says Aladdin as he pull down his pants to reveal his big stiff dick.

Jasmine has seen it before, since she and Aladdin have had sex several times already despite the fact that this is forbidden.

This night they get to have sex for the first time without having to keep it a secret though.

"My pussy is so wet." says Jasmine, all horny.

She smile sexy.

"That's great, my love." says Aladdin.

"Indeed, man." says Jasmine in a soft erotic tone.

Jasmine goes down on her knees in front of Aladdin and starts to give him a slow gentle blowjob.

Aladdin is the only man Jasmine has ever had sex with, but she still give the best blowjobs ever, having natural sex talent.

"Yes...suck that dick, princess!" moans Aladdin.

He clearly enjoy feeling his woman's mouth wrapped around his dick.

"No need to refer to me as 'princess' anymore. You're my husband, we're kinda equals now. As a matter of fact, as the man you outrank me from this moment and forward." says Jasmine with a sexy smile.

"Fuck...sounds damn sexy!" moans Aladdin.

"Indeed. Being under my man's rule turns me one...makes me horny. Command me, Aladdin" whisper Jasmine in a very erotic tone.

"Suck harder, Jasmine!" moans Aladdin in a slightly commanding voice.

"As you desire, my strong husband." says Jasmine as she start to suck harder.

"Good...fuck, yeah!" moans Aladdin.

"I love you...and your dick." says Jasmine.

"Nice. You should, being my fuckable loyal cute wife.." says Aladdin.

"Fuckable huh? I like that term. Sure, me is a daughter of the royal blood, but when it comes down to it I am just a horny girl who love being fucked by a guy with a strong dick." says Jasmine.

"Holy shit, babe!" moans Aladdin.

Jasmine rub Aladdin's balls a bit as she continue to suck his dick as well.

"Feels good...don't stop, woman!" moans Aladdin, once again being commanding.

Jasmine is happy. She love to be commanded by her man.

"Damn, fucking awesome!" moans Aladdin.

"I like sucking you off. It's very nice." says Jasmine.

"I'm glad you think so." says Aladdin.

"No fear. I don't only do this to please you. I enjoy it very much." says Jasmine.

"Okay!" moans Aladdin.

4 minutes later.

"Enough with the oralsex. Now I'm gonna fuck you." says Aladdin.

"Drill my royal pussy!" moans Jasmine as she pull her small pink stain panties to the side, giving Aladdin full access to her wet sweet pussy.

"I will, baby!" moans Aladdin as he slide his dick all the way into Jasmine's tight warm pussy and starts to fuck.

"Mmmm, soooo fun and sexy!" moans a happy and horny Jasmine in her best porno-voice.

"Indeed, my fuckable lady!" moans Aladdin in a deep manly tone.

"Your powerful dick twich so wonderful in my pussy!" moans Jasmine.

"Thanks! And I love the way your pussy hug my dick!" moans Aladdin.

"Me want it to feel perfect for you! As a woman it's my duty to give sexual pleasure to the man I love!" moans Jasmine.

"Alright...fuck, yeah!" moans Aladdin.

"Yay! This feels soooo cozy!" moans Jasmine with a very cute smile.

"I think so too!" moans Aladdin.

"Mmmm, fuck, fuck!" moans Jasmine.

"Holy shit, damn awesome!" moans Aladdin, fucking harder.

Jasmine clearly enjoy it very much.

"Mmmm, your dick is so strong! Me love that, Aladdin!" moans Jasmine.

Aladdin smile. He love to fuck Jasmine and even more so now than before, since she now is his wife in every sense of the word.

He also like seeing Jasmine smile and how her D-cup boobs bounce to the rythm of the fucking.

"You're one hell of a great fuck!" moans Aladdin.

"Thanks so much!" moans Jasmine in joy.

"My pleasure!" moans Aladdin.

"Aladdin, you're amazing too!" moans Jasmine, all horny.

"I'm glad you feel that way!" moans Aladdin, just as horny as his erotic wife.

"Mmm, you fuck me exactly how I want to be fucked, my man!" moans Jasmine.

"That's nice!" moans Aladdin.

"Yeah!" moans Jasmine.

Aladdin and Jasmine are both very horny.

"Mmm, you know exactly how to bang me!" moans Jasmine.

"I'm doing my best, sexy woman!" moans Aladdin.

"That's all I'd ever ask for!" moans Jasmine.

"Okay! Holy fuck!" moans Aladdin.

"Mmmm, soooo damn sexy!" moans Jasmine.

It is clear that Aladdin and Jamsine love each other, since they fuck with such intense passion.

"Jasmine, you're a fuck worthy of the royal blood in your body!" moans Aladdin.

"Thanks!" moans Jasmine.

82 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Aladdin as he cum a lot deep in Jasmine's sexy pussy.

"Mmmm, yeah! Cum in me! So sexy!" moans Jasmine as she get a big wonderful orgasm.

"Indeed, babe." says Aladdin.

"Yay." says a very happy Jasmine.

Aladdin gives Jasmine a kiss.

They cuddle with Aladdin's dick still in Jasmine's pussy and they fall asleep.

Next day as the sun rise, they wake up.

Aladdin's dick is still stiff so he doesn't pull it our from his sexy wife's wonderful pussy.

"Good morning." says Aladdin.

"Such a sweet erotic way to wake up. Dick in my pussy. Don't fuck though, just let it rest in there, in my cozy hole." says Jasmine.

"As you wish, Jasmine, my sexy wife." says Aladdin.

Jasmine gives Aladdin a kiss.

"I love you, Aladdin." says Jasmine.

"And I love you." says Aladdin.

Suddenly a servant gently knock on the door.

"Private moment...do not enter." says Jasmine.

"As you wish, your majesty." says the servant and walk away.

"That was close..." says Aladdin.

"Yeah." says Jasmine.

2 hours later, Jasmine, Aladdin and the sultan eat breakfast.

"I will retire, so I hereby make Aladdin the new sultan and as his wife, you, my daughter are his queen and the two of you shall rule in my place. I am very confident you'll do a wonderful job." says the sultan.

"Thank you, father. I and Aladdin will do our very best." says Jasmine.

"Do not worry. I have full faith in you both." says the sultan.

"I'm glad you do, sir." says Aladdin.

"Aladdin is an amazing man, father. He's perfect for me." says Jasmine.

"That's wonderful." says the sultan.

"Yeah. Aladdin is so good in bed." says Jasmine.

"Too much information..." says the sultan.

"Oh, sorry." says Jasmine.

"It's fine." says the sultan.

5 hours later.

"Over the upcoming weeks we should fuck a lot so I get pregnant. I wanna have a kid." says Jasmine.

"Sounds like a good idea." says Aladdin.

"Wanna do me right now?" says Jasmine.

"Yeah." says Aladdin.

"Awesome!" says a happy and excited Jasmine.

Jasmine drop her baggy teal harem pants and reveal her sexy pussy.

Aladdin open up his pants and then slide his dick into Jasmine's pussy and starts to fuck.

"Holy shit, babe! Your pussy is damn wet and warm!" moans Aladdin.

"Yeah and your big dick is stiff and firm!" moans Jasmine.

Both of them don't care that they are in a hallway of the palace right now where it is very likely that someone might walk by and see them having sex.

Though as the new royal couple they have a lot of freedom to do what they want so even if somebody would see them, they wouldn't be in trouble for fucking in a semi-public location.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Jasmine.

"Fuck, yes!" moans Aladdin.

Aladdin's strong dick twitch all sexy inside Jasmine's wonderful pussy.

"That's so cozy!" moans Jasmine.

"Damn true!" moans Aladdin.

"Yeah!" moans Jasmine.

"Indeed, Jasmine!" moans Aladdin.

"Mmm!" moans Jasmine.

"You're one hell of a fuckable babe!" moans Aladdin.

"Thanks!" moans Jasmine.

"No problem!" moans Aladdin, fucking harder.

Jasmine love it.

"Mmmm, damn!" moans Jasmine.

"Holy crap!" moans Aladdin.

Most people would probably not expect Aladdin and Jasmine to talk dirty even during sex, but clearly they do talk dirty quite a bit.

"Yay!" moans Jasmine.

"Damn, woman! You're one hell of a great sexy fuck!" moans Aladdin.

"What the shit are you two doing?" says Razoul, captain of the palace guards, as he comes walking along the hallway and stop in surprise when he sees Aladdin and Jasmine having sex.

"Fucking. That should be rather obvious." says Aladdin.

"Don't be sassy against me, street-boy!" says Razoul, speaking in a rude egocentric way, as he often does when talking to Aladdin.

"Address my husband with respect, Razoul. He's your new boss. My father retired this morning so Aladdin is the sultan now and that means that if you wanna keep your job you take orders from him, no questions, no hesitations." says Jasmine, unhappy about the fact that Razoul does not like Aladdin much.

"That's a fact I dislike like shit, but if he's the sultan from now on I will do as he tell me." says Razoul.

"Good." says Jasmine.

"Razoul, leave and tell nobody what you see here. That's an order." says Aladdin in a hard commanding voice.

"Yes, sir." says Razoul and then walk away.

"Sorry for the way Razoul treat you!" moans Jasmine.

"It's fine! He doesn't scare me!" moans Aladdin.

"Awesome! And he isn't as rude as he seems! My father once told me that Razoul only act as a very unpleasant man because he had his heart broken as a teen and has shut doen most of his emotions to avoid that ever happen again!" moans Jasmine.

"Okay! Good to know!" moans Aladdin.

"Don't take anything he says too personal, okay? He doesn't hate you in particular, he simply hate a bunch of stuff in general, you know..." moans Jasmine.

"I understand, babe!" moans Aladdin.

"Mmmm...sexy!" moans Jasmine.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Aladdin.

Razoul walk down to the garden outside the palace where the other members of the palace guard are.

"Guys, listen! The street-perv...I mean...Mr Aladdin..is now the new sultan, whether we love it or not, so as Princess, no..Queen Jasmine...told me, we have to follow any orders her husband gives us, understood, guys?" says Razoul.

The other guards nod in understanding.

"And we're no longer allowed to make fun of Aladdin. By law he is, as being Jamsine's husband, the sultan in every sense of the word. We have to respect him." says Razoul.

69 minutes later.

"Fuckin' damn, yes!" moans Aladdin as he cum in Jasmine's pussy.

"Mmmm, shit, yay! Sooo much fun!" moans a very happy Jasmine as she get a big sweet orgasm.

Several hours later, as the sun goes down over the city of Agrabah.

Aladdin slide his dick into Jasmine's pussy and starts to fuck.

"Mmmm, sooo nice and cozy!" moans a happy Jasmine.

She truly love being fucked, but only by Aladdin.

"I love your hard dick!" moans Jasmine.

"I love your tight wet pussy!" moans Aladdin.

"Thanks!" moans Jasmine.

"My pleasure, sexy babe!" moans Aladdin.

"Awwww...sexy!" moans Jasmine with a very cute smile.

"Yeah!" moans Aladdin.

"Mmmm, I love you!" moans Jasmine.

"I love you!" moans Aladdin.

"Bang me!" moans a happy Jasmine.

"Of course!" moans Aladdin, fucking harder.

"Yay!" moans Jasmine, who love it very much.

Jasmine and Aladdin are both very horny.

"Mmmm!" moans Jasmine.

"Jasmine, you're fuckin' damn sexy!" moans Aladdin in a deep manly voice.

"Thanks sooooo much!" moans Jasmine in a sweet sexual voice.

Jasmine's sexy beautiful big natural perfect boobs bounce to the rythm of the awesome fucking.

"Mmmm, yay!" moans Jasmine.

"So true!" moans Aladdin.

"Indeed, my man!" moans Jasmine.

"Yes, my erotic fuckable woman!" moans Aladdin.

"Yay!" moans Jasmine, all happy.

Aladdin is happy too.

69 minutes later.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Aladdin as he cum in Jasmine's pussy.

"Yay! Cum in me! Soooo sexy and so much fun!" moans Jasmine as she get a very sweet orgasm.

**The End.**


End file.
